United States patent application publication 2011/0205034 discloses a transponder completely embedded into the elastic matrix of the rolling-lobe flexible member of an air spring and this publication is incorporated herein by reference. Transmitting and/or receiving units are also in use, for example, in pneumatic vehicle tires. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,836,253 and 6,978,668 incorporated herein by reference. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,668 shows that the elastically conductive filaments are wound around the carrier filament or filaments with a relatively high density, that is with a high number of winding tarns per cm antenna length.
However, the range of the radio waves emitted by such devices is limited since high transmission energy levels are frequently not available.